It will be okey - Larry Stylinson
by TheAnnFlower
Summary: Louis is sad, and Harry come home, what will he do to help him? (sorry for the short summary) Larry Stylinson. BoyxBoy, don't like don't read. rated M for a reason (you are now warned ;)


**It will be okey – Larry Stylinson**

_Louis is alone, and he's sad. Harry comes home. what will hw do? warning: smut, boyxboy_

* * *

Louis was alone in his (and Harry's) apartment and looked through some tweets on his phone.

''why am I doing this too myself''

He asked himself. The tweets was all about loving Elouinor and hating Larry.

"Elouinor is real! All Larry shippers should kill themselves"

"Larry is fake! It's just something you lonely people came up with 'cause you're lonely assholes!"

"Elouinor 4ever!"

Ect….

Louis felt a wall of tears build up in his eyes. He loved Eleanor, but just as a friend. It was the management who forced them together, 'cause they can't handle him and Harry being a couple. The tears began to fall down his cheeks, and his hands were shaking. He put the phone on the table and buried his face in his hands and started sobbing. Just then Harry came home. Louis heard him take off his shoes and walked towards the living room where Louis was.

''I'm home!''

Harry shouted in a happy voice, as he entered the living room. His eyes widened when he saw Louis with red puffed eyes and wet cheeks.

''Louis, what happened?!'' Harry almost shouted as he dropped his shopping bags and ran towards Louis. He kneeled in front of him and took his face in his hands. Louis was sobbing silently so he just pointed at the phone on the table. Louis looked at Harry as he reached for the phone, still with one hand on Louis's face. He unlocked the phone and read quickly through the tweets. He the shock his head and threw the phone on the other side of the sofa.

''Louis…''

Harry said and looked into Louis's eyes, whipping a tear away with his thumb.

''what if the management decides that we can't see each other anymore''

Louis started panicking.

''what if they kick me or you out of the band! What if they separate us! what i…''

''shh''

Harry cut Louis of by placing a finger on his lips.

''then we'll get through that. I'm never going to let you go. Never!''

Harry moved the finger and placed a light kiss on Louis's lips.

'' I can't live without you, Hazza''

Harry smiled and kissed Louis lips again.

''I'm tired of acting''

Louis whispered and rested his forehead against Harry's.

''me too, Louis. Me too…''

Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and started fondling with his curls.

''you know I love it when you're fondling with my hair''

Harry said with a grin and closed his eyes. He began to stroke Louis's cheeks with his thumbs

''hmm..''

Louis mumbled. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's touch.

''come, I'm gonna make you think about something else''.

Harry said with a smirk as he stood up, pulling Louis with him. Louis understood what was coming from the look in Harry's eyes, and his belly was immediately filled with butterflies and he felt a shiver through his spine. Harry smirked by Louis's reaction and took his and walked towards their bedroom. When they entered the bedroom, Harry gently pushed Louis down on the bed on laid on top of him. He started to kiss Louis lips slow and gentle, and put one hand under Louis back and rested the other on Louis's jawbone, gently pushing Louis face closer to his. Louis moaned into the kiss, and Harry took this opportunity to slid his tongue inside Louis's mouth. Louis closed his eyes and put his arms around Harry back. Their tongues battled, but even if Harry was being gentle he's still dominant, which means he won their ''tongue battle'' easy. Not that Louis minded. Louis began to unbutton Harry's shirt, and slid a hand under the shirt and stroke it down Harry's torso. Harry moaned and sat up and took off his shirt completely. Louis looked at Harry's body and bit his lip. Harry smirked and pulled Louis put and made him sit on his lap. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and let Harry take of his t-shirt. Harry placed one hand on Louis back and the other on Louis neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. The he started to kiss Louis's neck. Louis placed his hand on Harry's back and pulled him closer. He moaned and his head fell back as Harry sucked on a sensitive spot on Louis's neck.

''I love you, Haz''

Louis moaned and arched his back.

''I love you too, boo-bear''

Harry began to kiss Louis lower pushed him down at the bed again. He then began to suck and bite playfully on Louis's right nipple, and used his hand to fondle with the other. Louis moaned and arched his back and dug his nails into Harry's back. Harry bet a little harder and Louis dragged his nail over Harry's back, leaving red trails.

''ahh, harry''

Louis moaned loudly. Harry smiled and began to kiss down Louis's torso, and unbuttoned his pants; Louis was now laying there in only his boxers.

''take your pants off too''

Louis said, and smirked as Harry began to unbutton himself. Harry was now completely naked, and he took of Louis boxers, and looked at his member hungry.

''Lou, you're so beautiful'' Harry said and placed a kiss on the top of Louis's member. Louis giggled and buried his hand in Harry's hair. Harry began to kiss and lick the head, which made Louis whine and tremble.

''you tease! Suck me, already!''

Harry began to kiss around the shaft, which made Louis whine even more.

'Harry!''

Louis shouted. Harry couldn't hold it anymore and began to suck Louis hard, while stroking his own member.

''ahh, Harreh!''

Louis moaned and trusted his member even further into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked harder and deeper, and made Louis moan louder and louder. Harry knew he was close, he could feel the pree-cum leak from Louis member.

He moved away from the member, and made Louis give him the lube, under the night table. Harry spread a little amount of lube on the entrance and stuck a finger inn. Louis moaned as harry began to move his finger inn and out, and then adding a second finger. He stretched the hole and then pulled his fingers out. He placed his member at the entrance and looked at Louis, asking if he was ready. Louis nodded and shut his eyes and prepared for the pain that was coming. Harry entered slowly, and Louis screamed from the pain.

''you okey?''

Harry asked with a worried voice. He didn't want to hurt Louis. Louis took a couple of deep breaths and then he nodded. Harry began to move slowly. Louis moaned with every trust.

''you're so beautiful'' Harry whispered while trusting harder into Louis.

''hazza...'' Louis gasped and arched his back. Harry knew he had found Louis's sweet spot, and trusted harder, hitting that spot every time.

''harry… I'm gonna come'' Louis's face was sweating, and he was panting hard.

Harry began to thrust harder into Louis, and took his member and began to pump in rhythm. Louis' moans became louder and louder until he came all over his and Harry's chest. Harry came soon after in Louis arse. He pulled out and laid down facing Louis, who was still panting heard. Harry placed a hand on Louis cheek and stroke it gently with his thumb. Louis smiled and put his hands around Harry's waist.

''feeling better?'' harry asked.

''yeah, you can say that'' Louis winked and grinned, and Harry kissed him gently.

'' I love you, lou'' harry whispered.

'' always'' Louis said as Harry leaned in to kiss him again. They laid like that until they fell asleep. Cuddling and kissing each other.

-end-


End file.
